


Тысяча сражений

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, Shool drama, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всегда ли правильно - победить себя?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тысяча сражений

Пронизывающий ветер набрасывался из-за угла, из подворотен, норовил сорвать с головы капюшон, неожиданно швырял в лицо горсть ледяных, мелких крупинок, стремясь запорошить глаза. Антонина торопливо шла домой, а в ушах всё также переливалась трель пронзительного звонка, означающего для неё конец первого рабочего дня. Она улыбнулась во весь рот, вспомнив, как подытоживая свой первый урок у пятиклашек, бесхитростно спросила:  
– Вопросы?  
И без паузы тут же ей прилетело со второй парты:  
– Антонина Ивановна, а вы будете нам рассказывать про устройство пениса?  
Девчонки живо захихикали в кулачки, пацанва, хищно посматривая на учительницу, одобрительно подмигивала смельчаку, а тот сиял как именинник и не спускал лучащихся триумфом глаз в ожидании нудных глупостей. Но Антонина, прикинувшись простачком, ответила без затей:  
– Всенепременно. Только в девятом, – она потрясла над головами учебником анатомии. Пятиклассники загудели.  
– Государственный стандарт образования – это не шутки, – Антонина добавила в голос суровости, – но вы всегда можете обратиться в библиотеку и попробовать заняться самообразованием. И если у вас появятся настоящие, дельные вопросы по этой теме, такие, по которым я пойму, что вы действительно занимались, я помогу вам разобраться.  
Она рассказывала дома эту историю, мама хвалила её за находчивость и лукаво спрашивала о том, что же она будет делать с настоящими девятиклассниками. Тоня тут же пересказала маме слова своего руководителя практики Ираиды Юрьевны, молодой, резкой, энергичной: «Чтобы чётко провести все эти забавные майские уроки в девятом, надо работать с седьмого класса. Надо, чтобы все дети привыкли к научности предмета, без всяких мешочков и хвостиков. Дави латынью, требуй от них настоящих научных терминов, чтоб не было этого гогота, этого задыхающегося лепета и стыдливых алых щёчек! – тогда она насупилась и зло швырнула ручку. – Ненавижу! Учитель – это не баба, а учёный и воспитатель… – она расстроено махнула рукой. – В общем, Антонина, главное, не бойся. Если поджилки трясутся, лучше потрать эти часы на выделительную систему или ВНД, а лучше вообще не ходи в школу».  
Надо же, помнит ещё, оказывается. Научность. Этим она и будет руководствоваться, вопреки всем обыденным и по привычке наработанным другими свойствам и смыслам.  
В школу она устроилась в конце октября, уроки для неё начались только во второй четверти, поэтому её пощадили с классным руководством, зато отдали всю ботанику, зоологию, анатомию и в придачу окружмир у малышей, тем самым полностью разгрузив старенькую беленькую биологиню, оставив той старшеклассников. Антонина спокойно и не дёргаясь въезжала в новую жизнь, запоминала ребят, разнимала драки, утихомиривала не вовремя развеселившихся, и читала, читала, читала… Она привыкала слышать своё отчество без невнятного негатива. Ивановна, в честь прадеда. Деда у неё отродясь не было, отца тоже. И если в бабушкиной истории всё было предельно ясно: дед погиб на восточной границе через полгода после свадьбы, то в отношении матери мелькала смутная мысль, что та и сама была не в курсе имени отца Тонечки. Да и бог с ним.  
В конце четверти Елизавета Георгиевна – престарелая коллега – побывала у Антонины на нескольких уроках, обозвала умницей, натравила на неё завучей и, заручившись их согласием, с лёгким сердцем отдала ей факультатив и подготовку к ЕГЭ у девятиклассников. Январь полетел в снежной карусели новых интересных забот, но факультативы уже к весне были прокляты, а вместе с ними ученики и вся биология в целом.  
Победить страх. Эти слова Ираиды запомнились на всю жизнь, но как отмести страх самой себя, Антонина Ивановна не знала. Как перестать страшиться внезапной тяги, острой, горячей и слепой, тяги, поразившей сердце?  
В панике она бросилась в тотальную всепоглощающую замкнутость, но та вышла ей боком, так как в приватной беседе с классным руководителем девятого «Б» Антонину пожурили за хорошо сдерживаемую, но всё же замеченную неприязнь к отличнице и настоящеё работяге Леночке С. Работяге… Антонина Ивановна давно бросила называть про себя С. зубрилой. На обычных уроках Лена было обычной отличницей, у неё был обычный аккуратный чистый почерк и обычные пятёрки. Но именно на дополнительных занятиях Антонина обратила внимание на бульдожью хватку маленькой, худенькой, очкастой девочки с обкусанными ногтями. Она не то, что вникала в тонкости, она, самое занятное, видела эти тонкости, в которые можно влезть, препарировать их и понаблюдать за их поведением.  
Эта хватка заставила Тоню обернуться и увидеть серый с зелёными крапинами внимательный взгляд, пышные светлые волосы, с десяток веснушек на остром носике, быструю озорную улыбку; по весеннему солнышку проявились и хрупкие ключицы, узкая лёгкая грудь, прозрачные запястья и круглые коленки. Антонина чувствовала некий приближающийся ужас, спасаясь от него, она замуровывалась в камень бездушной холодности, но сама не замечала, как вновь с горячностью обсуждала с С. химические реакции в бластных клетках, тогда как остальные из группы уже разошлись по домам. Когда домой убегала и Лена, Антонина с час сидела на месте и обречённо ругала себя последними словами за то, что между делом опять погружалась в чужой открытый воротничок.  
Окончившиеся ЕГЭ принесли некоторое признание, долгожданный отдых и уверенность, что к сентябрю всякое безумие иссохнет. Лето Антонина Ивановна провела, как и хотела, дома и иногда у бабушки на даче, радуясь, что не надо никуда ехать, не надо никого никуда сопровождать, а можно оглядываться только на себя. Бабушка досадовала, не разделяя её оптимизма, но пока помалкивала. «Ладно, – ворчала под нос она, – двадцать шесть – не возраст».  
Но в конце августа Тоню ждал сюрприз. Елизавета Георгиевна без проблем отобрала у неё малышей и ботанику с зоологией, подкинув всех выпускников и, соответственно, подготовительные занятия. И Лену С. вместе с новеньким, блестящим десятым «А».  
А Тоня так мечтала видеть её только изредка, в коридорах, что даже попробовала урезонить зарвавшуюся коллегу, но получив от директора в утешение неодобрительное: «ей шестьдесят девять, ну чего ты хочешь?», смирилась. «Всего два года, – уговаривала она себя, – что может случиться?»  
Но случилось много всего.  
Заковав себя в броню безмолвия, вооружившись терпением и угрюмым стоицизмом, Антонина оставила себе одно право – наблюдать.  
Отвращение к учёбе, дикие стрижки, буйные краски, безудержный флирт, отчаяние и страх родителей – кто-то пережил это в седьмом, кто-то в институте, Ленка пережила это в десятом. Очень быстро, буквально за два месяца она нахватала двоишков и тройбанов, рассорилась с одноклассницами-приятельницами, надерзила Антонине, отмолчалась от мамы за дверью своей комнаты.  
Ох уж эти мамы! Они плачут перед классными руководителями и просят помощи, сводившейся к тому, чтобы кто-то вернул им ребёнка таким, к какому они привыкли. Им страшно, когда ребёнок вдруг разрушает сызмала нанесённое родителями и лепит и обретает собственные черты. Им кажется, что в этом обязательно кто-то виноват: «выдайте мне этого наглеца, что испортил мою девочку!», им так жутко и неловко признавать, что разнообразие лишь укрепляет genus и familia, вливая новые энергию и силу. Единственное, чего не приметила тщательно следившая Антонина, так это влюблённости. Мать божилась перед хищно натянутой классной, что Ленка нигде не гуляет, за компьютером не засиживается, так что о конфликте учёбы и личной жизни в этом случае говорить не приходилось. Что же тогда? Взросление? Собственный рост? Попытка контроля этого роста? Антонине были известны только общие слова, настоящие глубоко интимные переживания она могла лишь соотнести со своими кровными воспоминаниями.  
Дело завершилось просто и с виду даже случайно. Поздно вернувшись домой с родительского собрания, Антонина Ивановна обнаружила в своём доме мелкую строптивицу. Мама кормила её ужином в кухне, девчонка помалкивала и прятала взгляд; вообще они обе посмотрели на вошедшую Тоню с равнодушным нетерпением, как на чужую. Вздохнув, она опять включила классную даму и взялась за телефон. «Антонина Ивановна! Да мы же всё ей, для неё, игрушки, велосипед, поездки всякие, ни в чём не отказывали, и даже когда с фонарём под глазом пришла, притащила отбитого у мальчишек блохастого кота-полудохлика – разрешили, я же от второго избавилась, чтоб её не ущемлять, а она мне и заявила, мол, лучше бы родили ещё, чтоб на меня не так пристально смотреть, да как же можно, за что мне, почему…». Кое-как Антонина погасила занявшуюся истерику, внушила мамаше, что будет лучше, если девочка побудет сегодня у них, чтобы «хуже не было», успокаивала, ободряла, поднимала упадочнические настроения. Еле дотянула до прощания. Почти весь вечер Ленка просидела с мамой. Тоня никак не могла взять в толк, о чём они разговаривают и уж совсем её выбило из колеи, когда она обнаружила их за игрой в подкидного дурака. Когда Лену уложили спать, Антонина принялась было выговаривать маме за дешёвые приёмчики, на что ей ласково, но жёстко посоветовали «выключить учителку-надоеду». Ночью Тоня курила у открытой форточки, беззвучно плакала и леденела от невозможного, пустого, иллюзорного, безысходного и безнадёжного желания пойти в свою комнату, опуститься на колени у кровати и зарыться лицом в тёмно-лиловый затылок…  
А утром Ленка вернулась домой. Она вот так вдруг помирилась с мамой и подружками, опять погрузилась в учёбу, волосы со временем отросли и посветлели. Она стала походить на себя прежнюю: вдумчивую, серьёзную, слегка отстранённую, но неизменно добродушную. А вот какой такой переворот она пережила – осталось тайной для всех. Никто ничего не понял, все поначалу с подозрением отнеслись к обратной Ленкиной метаморфозе, судачили исподтишка почём зря, но Ленка ни на кого не обращала внимания. Антонина Ивановна тоже не спрашивала у своей мамы, о чём та беседовала с ученицей С. Не спрашивала. И даже слушать бы не стала, буде той пришла в голову блажь растрепать.  
После случая с Ленкиной ночёвкой, Антонина затаила в душе тонюсенькую чуткую радость: девчонка пришла не куда-нибудь, а к ней. Она немного сбавила обороты, стала поживее с С., позволила себе чуть помечтать, чуть обмануться в своих чувствах к Ленке: «она просто клад. Когда ещё мне попадётся такой ученик», и даже допустила сожаление, что не выучилась на учителя-словесника, дескать, у них на один класс часов больше. Ладность с миром длилась до тех пор, пока его картина не протаранила реальность как ледокол замороженную глыбу. В конце отсыревшего промозглого мая, когда от подготовки к ЕГЭ уже раздваивалось восприятие действительного, Тоня в неурочный час зашла в кабинет. Ей даже стало смешно, насколько точно сыгранная сцена соответствовала законам жанра: С. рядом с рыжим, вечно всклокоченным Ромкой из девятого «Б». Он зыркнул на Антонину злым жёлтым глазом, нехотя убрал руку с талии перепуганной Ленки и, не прощаясь, пошёл к дверям, по пути грохнув по парте возвращённым справочником Богдановой. Тоня, не зная, куда деваться от горестного смущения, онемевшая, задеревеневшая, схватила тряпку и принялась возить по доске. Долго отмывала пальцы в холодной, как дождь за окном, воде. Ленка не уходила, будто прилипнув к месту. Когда Антонина прошла мимо неё к столу, она тихо, не поднимая головы, заметила:  
– Антонина Ивановна, у вас мел на рукавах, – подошла к учительнице и мягко дотронулась до пушистой шерстяной ткани на её локтях. Антонина, не в силах отследить и отсортировать свои реакции в вихре взметнувшихся чувств, только бессильно махнула рукой и оборвалась на стул.  
– Антонина Ивановна, а мы будем заниматься?  
Антонина тяжело сглотнула, поморщилась и потянулась за ежедневником.  
– Мы разве условились? – тускло спросила она, листая будто пудовые страницы.  
– Нет, – Ленка с беспокойством следила за ней, часто моргая. – Но вдруг…  
– Нет, Лена, – с облегчением вздохнула Тоня, – идите домой.  
Она сама удивилась, насколько безучастно произнесла это «идите», точно тот факт, что Ромка наверняка торчит под дверью в ожидании, нимало её не трогал. Ленка нахмурилась, но через минуту сорвалась и, бросив «до свидания», убежала.  
Антонина Ивановна медленно вынула заколки из волос, опустила голову на скрещенные руки.  
– Всё, всё, всё, – она часто всхлипывала, её плечи тряслись, русые пряди мотались по столу, по книгам, по тетрадям. Чуть успокоившись, она ушла в лаборантскую и рассмотрела в зеркале своё лихорадочное, страдальческое лицо. Неспешно проводя расчёской по распущенным косам, Тоня вспоминала сегодняшнюю Ленку, её белый свитерок с глухим горлом, потёртые джинсы, простенькую оправу, обыкновенное личико с мелкими чертами, глаза не рокового цвета и спрашивала себя: «Какого лешего?». В самом деле, ну почему ей выпал самый нереальный вариант? Что ж за невезение такое?  
– Зубрила, – с беспомощной злостью простонала Антонина, но потом как наяву почувствовала осторожные прикосновения к локтям. Лицо её исказилось, она швырнула расчёску и с грохотом захлопнула дверь лаборантской.  
Очередной отпуск начался с очередных уверений, что через два месяца всё в очередной раз пройдёт, будет другим, не таким важным и абсолютно чужим. Спокойствие и размеренность свободных дней вселили в неё силу, но с наступлением сентября Тоня обнаружила себя за энергичным выстраиванием обороны. Собственная стойкая решимость всё больше напоминала каменные своды, смыкающиеся над головой, а воля – узкие, часто зарешёченные окна-бойницы, через которые она не смотрела, нет. Не смотрела, и всё же видела, что Рыжий около С. больше не появлялся. Радости этот факт ей не принёс, так как уже не важно, кто там есть или будет: рыжий, брюнет, блондин, всё одно – сама она вне игры.  
Антонина Ивановна в борьбе с самой собой стояла насмерть. Чего ей стоила поездка на областную олимпиаду, сколько жизни она увела у неё – не важно, если она вновь победила саму себя. Их поселили в интернате при лицее, в необжитом крыле на четвёртом этаже. Две спальни по двенадцать кроватей, в одну распределили мальчишек, в другую – девчонок. В уборной с двумя унитазами и душевым поддоном в углу не было ни перегородок, ни занавесок, однако щеколда наличествовала, поэтому договорились ходить по очереди, чтобы хоть как-то пощадить свою стыдливость. Но уборные и отсутствие чайника были ещё цветочки – матрасы хранились в подвале. Кастелянша, туго завитая, с крупной сложной брошью на обширной груди, завредничала и отказалась выдать парням постельное без руководительницы. А у Антонины Ивановны как назло разболелась голова, ломило поясницу, ныло в животе, но ей таки пришлось спускаться, ждать пока ребята перетаскают пятнадцать матрасов и подушек, и столько же комплектов белья, деревянно выслушивать от всесильной кастелянши унизительное «ходите куда-то, ездиете, детей мучаете и сама мучаешься со своей наукой, небось и мужика-то нет».  
В спальнях стояла холодина, мартовский ветер свободно врывался в щели потрескавшихся разболтанных рам. Промороженные матрасы свалили у батареи для согревания, на кроватях развесили простыни и одеяла. Антонина собралась с духом и выклянчила маленький обогреватель. Нагрели у девчонок и отдали мальчишкам: их всего четверо, им тяжелее надышать в комнате.  
Кипятка так и не выпросили, оставались только сок и вода, но ребята не унывали, готовились, повторяли, хихикали, бесились. Уснули за полночь. Тоне не спалось, несмотря на выпитые таблетки, в животе раздирало, будто меж тазовых косточек ввинчивали палку, хотелось грелку, хотелось чаю, хотелось к маме, а больше всего хотелось не видеть это спящее лицо напротив. И отвернуться не было сил. В одно из окон светила луна, оставляя яркий белёсый свет на кончике носа, скуле и на ещё детской припухлости у губ. Чернильные тени заливали сомкнутые веки, лоб и чёлку. В этом году случилась просто чёлка, без всякой многоступенчатой вихрастой зелени. Антонина смотрела и не могла насмотреться, она вспомнила то, прошлогоднее безумное многоцветье и позволила слабости близко-близко подобраться, запрыгнуть, охватить. Горло сдавило слезами, боль тела добавила душевной дрожи легальность, стало так жалко себя, что впору было примерять «я самая несчастная, ну почему я такой моральный урод?».  
Возвращение было сродни избавлению от пытки. Дома, на волне больного изнеможения с Тоней приключилась истерика, изнуряющая, бессловесная. Она тряслась на руках у мамы, пока та с суетливым смятением измеряла ей давление и пульс, капала успокоительное, звонила приятельнице-терапевту. К тому же мама не нашла лучшего времени, чем посетовать:  
– И зачем ты ушла от Игоря?  
Сейчас слышать эту заезженную пластинку было особенно мучительно. Тоня громко застонала, почти зарычала и спрятала голову под подушкой.  
Зачем ушла от Игоря? Да не ушла, а убежала. Вырвалась. Также поспешно, как выскочила за него на четвёртом курсе, в попытке переиначить себя, познать чужое счастье, то, которое ей не принадлежало. Игорь очень хороший, замечательный, но ночи с ним превратились в обыденный серый кошмар, очень нежный, фантазийный, даже деликатный, но всё же кошмар. К тому же у него были некоторые пунктики по поводу учительства. «Жена и школа – вещи несовместные». Это его слова. Он, не обращая внимания на вялые сопротивления жены, устроил её в какую-то мебельную фирму писать отчёты. Мама была рада, муж – тоже, и только Тоня тихо ненавидела себя. За беззубость, робость, а главное, за отказ от себя, за то, что превратила свою жизнь в сплошное враньё. Всё равно, что сунуть ногу в новенькие лаковые туфли. Туфли отличные, красивые, лёгкие, нигде не трут, ступне удобно, и продавец нахваливает, но если с отрочества носить только кроссовки, то даже лучшие на свете туфли забросишь в угол после первого дня пробега. Антонина Ивановна ковыляла в туфлях пять лет, она работала над собой, коверкала себя, терпела и в итоге сбежала от Игоря в школу. Она была бы не против дружить с бывшим мужем, но он был здорово задет её уходом и дальнейшим разводом.  
А уж как была задета мама! И за два с половиной года она не устала бередить эту ранку. Но Тоне сейчас было не до маминых обманутых надежд. Чужое счастье не далось и точка.  
– Хоть бы ты ребёнка успела родить.  
«Ого! Это что-то новенькое, – мысли мгновенно проносились в голове Антонины. – Какие дети, мама, у меня и так ум полон одним ребёнком. Ребёнком. Господи боже, неужели я педофил?!». На неё накатил смех. Она хохотала в каком-то полубезумии, окончательно напугав маму. Та обхватила её, бесконечно повторяя «прости, прости, прости», прижала к себе и Тоня наконец-то расплакалась.

«Весной хорошо болеть. Сияет солнце, асфальт поднимает воду по щиколотку. На будущей неделе факультатив, сейчас можно спокойно подготовиться… Ох, что-то надо делать с привычкой грызть карандаш, а то уже и дети замечания делают… Завтра одной симпатичной девчонке стукнет восемнадцать... Можно ей хотя бы сказать? Только сказать… Но потом надо будет как-то входить в класс… А если она скажет «да»? Ой, нет-нет-нет, нет, нет… С другой стороны, через каких-нибудь три месяца девчонка улетит на облюбованную кафедру генетики и с подавляющей долей вероятности там и останется. Фу, опилки… Без неё будет легче. Наверное. Но уверенности нет. Тоскливо-то как… А можно ещё рвануть за девчонкой, поступить в аспирантуру…Идиотская идея…»

Выздоровевшая Антонина Ивановна надела любимое зелёное платье, представляя, что это латы стойкости, покоя и безмятежности, и явилась в класс с чувством привычной безысходности. Последний рывок и будет финиш. Всё равно бросится по ноги финишная черта, а грудь перережет финишная ленточка, по-другому не бывает.  
Отлетела весна, отзвенел последний урок, отшуршали ненавистные и безликие ЕГЭ.  
– Я не желаю вам жизни счастливой и безбурной, я желаю вам жизни деятельной, – начала напутственно-прощальную речь Антонина Ивановна. Заготовленные слова свободно вытекали из неё, она всматривалась в знакомые глаза, внимавшие с уважением и чуть заметным нетерпением, когда, напоровшись на пронзительное в своём ожидании нового, необычного лицо Ленки, она задалась вопросом: «Чему я их учу? Какое право имею? Что сделала я для своего счастья? Путь открыт уже несколько месяцев, девчонка уезжает, рот мне никто не заткнёт. Даже не в счастье дело, можно просто прояснить... Так почему же я молчу?». И всё же Антонина молчала. Неведение укрывало её зонтом, раскрытым при любой погоде – так, на всякий случай, оно спасало от редкого дождя, но не давало пробиться солнцу, и было бесполезно при ветрах и снегопаде.  
В каникулы мама посылала её в какой-то санаторий, пеняла на излишнюю худобу и бледную нездоровость, но Тоня упорно сидела в городе. В середине августа, когда ещё даже не закончился отпуск, она потащилась в школу. Следующий год был свободным от классного руководства, «своих» родителей не было, поэтому о помощи в уборке кабинета просить некого. Она вяло протёрла полки в шкафах, не спеша перемыла снятые ещё в июне плафоны. Рассматривая шторы, раздумывала с безразличием, не пойти ли к завхозу, не поклянчить новые. Но вдохновения не чувствовалось. Телефон, вынутый из кармана, распищался и поехал по столу.  
– Антонина Ивановна, я поступила!  
От дорогого, задыхающегося голоса на Тоню навалился такой счастливый ужас, что ноги подогнулись и, цепляясь за парту, она села на пол прямо в проходе.  
– Я так хочу с вами встретиться! Можно я приду сегодня? Вы дома?  
Антонина, не в силах проглотить застрявший в горле комок, только мелко и часто кивала…

Вот он, шанс не испугаться, наконец-то преодолеть себя, победить один раз и пойти до конца?

Конец.


End file.
